


Observations

by Mariessa



Series: Situations [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is So Done, Damian Wayne-centric, Dysfunctional Family, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Single Parents, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Damian Wayne spends his days observing himself after being grounded and benched indefinitely.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Situations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932931
Kudos: 47





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> this is the start to a series I've wanted to write awhile lol. It's a fanfiction about the bat family being dysfunctional nutjobs that are more demon than human. But they love one another more than anything in the world.

In all honesty, Damian hadn't meant to disobey his father so egregiously. And he didn't mean to disrespect pennyworth that following evening or earn Grayson's solemn frown. He had been trying to "behave" for their sake. Somehow the teen had managed to stumble then fall the rest of the day.

It would be tiny little things that would set his father off. Damian would argue with Drake over trivial things the pathetic man would cause and sometimes it would get physical. And when it got physical more often than not, Grayson along with Pennyworth would get involved.

Soon Drake would stomp off to his room with a few bruises that would make the other teen grin at the victory. Yes, he could land more than a few hits on the mistake of a human being. Even if he himself ended up getting hurt from a few punches and kicks in the process. 

But his father saw no such thing as a victory. The man would stare at him with silent looks of disapproval and maybe even a bit of self loathing. It made Damian's stomach turn into tiny little knots and become sickeningly sour. As a Al Ghul, smirking in the face of beaten opponent was the norm.

As a Wayne, smirking in the face of a beaten opponent was the exact opposite. A opposing force that he was currently being trained to fight against. To smother deep down inside of him in order to keep himself from losing "control" of such sickly emotions. 

With a frustrated huff, the teenager got up from his chair and made his way to his bedroom mirror. Cold, frigid eyes started back as him as the boy raised his hand. His fingers caressed the side of his face, the ting point of his own chin softly.

For years he had been told that he was a spitting image of his father. His mother would tell him that he had his father's eyes, his mouth, his nose. But no. He wasn't a clone of his father at all, inside he was just like Talia. They shared the thrill of battle pumping throughoot their veins.

Ever so slowly his gaze began to harden as continued to look at himself. He could see the resemblance to his mother shining through his tan skin and petite fingernails. Normal people, meet citizens couldn't see it but he could. The inner markings of a true heir buried beneath the gall of a simple child.

It was hard to think of himself like this without unearthing somber memories. He would think about his league and how everyone was so different. Gotham was unstable, it was riddled head to toe with parasites and vermin. If he had been back home he would be allowed to wipe the city's slate clean.

But father would never allow that. His eyes drifted away towards his open window. It beckoned him to slip past the gates of the manor. To fly off of the balcony towards the black sky that would lead him home. Lead him to his mother, cold and commanding. 

She would want results and if he came back empty handed he knew she would be dissapointed. Damian felt his lips press together into a broken scowl. No, he had to stop thinking about such childish things. Running home to hide behind his mother like a toddler was never going to happen.

He would have to make do with the few allies he already had. Father would come around eventually and see that he was the true heir. That he was the one who deserved to run the Wayne Empire for a millennium, not some orphan reject. God, he needed to get out of this wretched room before he went mad.

Allies who he could reach immediately were sparse. If Pennyworth found his room abandoned in the morning his punished would become worse than it already was. He would have to go somewhere close and only for a few hours at the most. Somewhere that he had some sort of control over still.

The girl, he could ask her for assistance. Damian reached under his bed and found the phone he had hidden from his father. The man wasn't very good at grounding him in the first place so hiding his devices was rather easy. Dialing the number he awaited her acknowledgement.

It beeped for what felt like two seconds before she answered, her voice soft from sleep. "Dami? Is something wrong? It's one in the morning and we have school today."

"Nothing's wrong. Can we meet somewhere soon?" He bristled annoyance coming into his voice at her questioning.

"Um...sure I guess just meet me in my backyard. Then we can talk." She hung up right after, sounding hesitant with her answer.

The teen knew it was strange but he just had to find somewhere peaceful to sit. Somewhere away from the constant jealousy the rejects often showed him. He could smell their disdain with his status and he couldn't stand being unable to wipe their smirks off of their faces.

Mia or Maps as she demanded he call her, was not in the way of him regaining his inheritance. She was merely an ally he knew could be trusted with private information. The girl was intelligent even though she rarely showed it and made him not want to snap her neck due to the sound of her voice.

The rejects and Grayson all seemed suprised they where "friends" as the older men called it. This annoyed Damian to no end, he wasn't friends with the girl even if Maps was slightly above the status of a worm. He just needed someone to leech off of.

He would off of her mind until he got everything he possibly needed from her. And when he finally regained his true title as the Wayne heir, he would spare her once the cleansing of the city's vermin commenced.

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is a product of his environment, I feel like if he hadn't been raised the way he was by both parents he would've turned out better. But that didn't happen, his family mostly hated his ass and his real father figure left multiple times. The boy is a mess.


End file.
